Counting Stars
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Por qué no todo el amor empieza bien, a veces nace de un deseo, Draco la deseaba pero no contaba con los sentimientos que ella causaba en el fueran más fuertes que su propio auto-control, mientras ella simplemente trataba de alejarlo la más posible de su lado —Al parecer todo lo que me mata me atrae —dijo el chico viéndola fijamente
1. ¿Has contado estrellas?

**Hola de nuevo bueno esta historia ya tenia rato que la había comenzado simplemente que no terminaba de acomodar bien la idea, ya saben los personajes no me perteneces, son de JKR de ser míos Draco se hubiera quedado con Hermione**

**ya saben es RATED M porque probablemente habrá lemmon mas adelante**

**.**

**Counting Star**

**Capitulo Uno**

¿has contado estrellas?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

—_Quiero besarte —dijo mientras ella contenía la respiración_

—_Ya lo has conseguido —ella solamente pudo balbucir mientras él se apoderaba de sus labios._

_Ella acaricio su mejilla con la punta de su dedo haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo_

— _¿Quieres quedarte en este sitio verdad? —ella lo vio con esos ojos que lo mataban, no podía resistirse a ellos _

—_Supuse que me odiabas —el acaricio lentamente su espalda mientras ella llevaba sus brazos a su cuello _

—S_upones mal _

_Entonces fue ella quien lo beso, lentamente, descendió a su cuello sintió una oleada de placer entonces la recostó en la cama, sus dedos rozaron el cuerpo de ella y sintió como temblaba bajo de el_

—Q_uiero verte y sentirte en mi —dijo, ella con un tono de lujuria _

—_Me encantas tanto Hermione —dijo besándola más, ella dio gemido de placer este sonido lo excito .._

-.-.-.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, últimamente lo hacía mucho, de nuevo tendría que encargarse el mismo de terminar lo que el sueño había logrado en su cuerpo, se recostó y comenzó, no es que le diera pena hacerlo pensando en ella, eso lo excitaba más, sintió su respiración acelerarse cuando termino, había hecho un desastre como siempre que soñaba con ella limpio lo que había hecho, bueno la sabana la cambiaría después., había estado soñando las cosas que podrían ser si ella no lo odiara, pero Draco lo sabía se había esforzado tanto en disimular la atracción que ella generaba en él, pero sabía que no podía seguir así, debía tenerla, lo haría de alguna forma, no le interesaba si ella quería o no estar con él. Draco Malfoy suspiro profundo mientras reclinaba su cabeza en la almohada, la haría suya de alguna manera y lo que quería no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Busco entre sus cosas el libro que le había dado su madre, no comprendía que quería que el hiciera ¿escribir sus sentimientos como una mujer? Sabía que los Muggles lo hacían y eso le parecía ridículo exponerse a que alguien leyera ese tipo de cosas pero él no tenía a quien decirle lo que le sucedía, así que tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

_No se cómo comenzar se supone debo escribir estas cosas son para chicas, querido diario... no eso es afeminado, diario tampoco, bien estúpido libro hoy la vi y me pregunte de nuevo ¿qué sería la perfección que la envuelve? al ver sus ojos me sentí atrapado, no la odio jamás la he hecho solo que su mirada, esa mirada que me dirige y el hecho de ser amiga de ellos, todo eso me ha hecho tratarla mal, pero si tuviera que definir a la chica perfecta seria ella, al parecer todo lo que me mata me atrae, ya no soy una chiquillo pero no soy tan audaz como para atreverme a, acercarme demasiado, si tan solo no fuera una sangre sucia, veo esta vida como un fino hilo balanceándose entre lo que deseo y lo que mi corazón siente, no necesito que ella me ame solo necesito poder tocarla, lo sé, es algo repulsivo yo tocando a una sangre-sucia, quizá la guerra termino pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Siento que a veces mi mirada me delata, pero esa mirada. El brillo y la intensidad que ella tiene cuando me ve, lo he notado está tratando de que las cosas cambien, ingenua podría aprovecharme de ella, no soy una persona amable; todo tiene un precio me gusta fantasear con el de ella, me gusta pensar en tenerla en mis brazos, sé que ella esta con el idiota de Weasley, con ese imbécil que no sabe ni siquiera lo que es complacer a una mujer, pero bueno me siento tan bien solo imaginando lo que podría hacerle hacer lo incorrecto siempre me ha gustado, por eso no haré algo correcto llevo planeándolo durante días, aunque ella no quiera estará conmigo. Podría mentir diciendo que me importa un poco sus sentimientos pero no es así, simplemente quiero satisfacer una necesidad de mi cuerpo divertirme un rato ver como se desmorona frente a mí, poder borrar esa mirada de ella.._

Draco cerró el libro

Solo por si acaso le pondría un hechizo al libro no quería que nadie lo leyera, vio la luz asomarse por la ventana era hora de comenzar a vestirse, con pesadez se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba un buen baño frió pensar en las cosas que podría hacerle volvió a excitarlo era fascinante como su cuerpo reaccionaba solo imaginarla, sentía que ella lo quemaba y no le gustaba sentirse así, quería castigarla por hacer sentir eso en su cuerpo pronto lo haría, pronto la haría pagar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco bajo al gran comedor escucho la voz de unos chicos de primer año cuando Peeves los asustaba, como le encantaba eso, siguió su camino, el gran comedor estaba relativamente lleno cuando el llego como siempre busco a la chica delante de él, estaba con la mirada puesta en su amiga la hermana de Weasley se veía muy feliz entonces vio como Weasley llegaba y la besaba,_ ¡maldito fuera!_ le molestaba eso, siempre que los veía sentía la necesidad de hacerla pagar, por dejar que ese imbécil la besara. Podría mentirle a todos con respecto a su odio por ella, pero no a él. Pero todo lo que lo ahogaba lo hacía sentir vivo la tomaría y vería como se desmoronaba, sonrió ante sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué te hace feliz Draco? —Blaise interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre Hermione

—Poder librarme de algo que me molesta —dijo despacio

—Sin duda debe ser algo enorme por la cara que tienes

—Es algo Que quiero hacer luego simplemente dejarlo

— ¿Acaso es alguna chica?

—Por supuesto que no

No había mentido no consideraba a Hermione una chica ella era algo más, además quería practicar con alguien los hechizos que había aprendido, ella sería una buena opción la haría pagar y a la vez él podría disfrutar, lo que él pensaba no tenía nada que ver con el amor ni con los sentimientos

Esa noche en particular fue especial para Draco Malfoy mientras hacia sus rondas al lado de Granger no podía dejar de observarla, observar cada movimiento que hacia

—Granger —dijo detrás de ella

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Draco aclaro su garganta, de pronto sintió pánico ante lo que había planeado hacer con la chica

—Debemos volver —dijo de forma fría —.La ronda está por terminar

Draco pudo ver la cara de la chica y los ojos, esos ojos que lo trastornaban quizá si fuera un poco más osado, pero él no era un Gryffindor los Slytherin no se definen por el valor como los leones, se maldijo mil veces por no poder hacer lo que tantas noches había soñado, después de perder la guerra y darse cuenta que había jurado lealtad a un mago de cuarta, mestizo que había escapado medio vivo de un niño,la primera vez para ser asesinado por el mismo niño años mas tarde se dio cuenta que no merecía ser esclavo de alguien así, si lo comparaba con Granger prefería ser esclavo de esos ojos, pero eso jamás lo diría en alto esos pensamientos jamás debían de salir de su cabeza

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Escuchas ruidos?

Draco reparo en los ruidos que provenían de uno de los pasillos, con cuidado se acercó lo mejor era sorprender al infractor por sorpresa

—Lumos —dijo acercándose muy despacio.

Hermione seguía a Draco mientras el apuntaba su varita hacia el lugar donde salían los ruidos

—shhh —dijo Draco tratando de oír lo que sucedía

—Auris Magna —dijo Hermione. De pronto se quedó quieta

— ¿Granger? —Pregunto al verla palidecer — ¿Qué escuchaste?

Hermione dio media vuelta una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Draco tuvo la necesidad de ir tras ella, pero le intrigaba lo que había del otro lado así que apuntando su varita dio vuelta en el pasillo

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué? —la voz de Ronald Weasley parecía molesta

_"Así que era esto"_ pensó al verlo con Padma Patil

Draco sonrió y dio media vuelta quizá si se apuraba podía alcanzar a Granger. Pero antes de hacer nada lo pensó mejor ¿Qué le diría? Realmente no debía importarle nada de lo que estuviera pasando entre ellos dos, no tenia ninguna relación intima con Granger como para opinar sobre lo que pasara con la comadreja y ella , pero se sentía tan mal haciendo lo correcto, ¿como dejarla de molestar de la noche a la mañana? no podía hacerlo,pero quizá era lo mejor, debía alejarse de ella, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente necesitaba ver sus ojos cuando lloraba aunque fuera por el imbécil de Weasley luego se lo haría pagar; podría mentir diciendo que no disfrutaba con lo que acababa de pasar.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas cuando vio a Draco acercarse riendo

— ¡Patético! —Dijo el chico cuando estuve cerca de ella —estabas llorando por ese imbécil

—No te importa Malfoy

—Claro que no me importa, pero…— dudo un segundo antes de seguir hablando — Es tu culpa, sabes Granger, le permites que te trate a si

—Tú no sabes nada Malfoy

Draco simplemente se limitó a verla

— ¿Has contado estrellas? —pregunto de pronto Hermione

—Granger yo solo cuento galeones

—claro, ¿jamás has deseado algo que no puedes tener?

—Granger, eres tonta yo soy un Malfoy siempre obtengo lo que quiero —contesto de mala gana, porque sabía que había algo que deseaba tener y eso era ella, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta eso era algo que solo sabia el

Ronald Weasley se reunió con ellos, al terminar las rondas Draco noto como Hermione hablaba con el

—Hermione espera —escucho decir al peli rojo

Draco sonrió triunfalmente cuando ella se alejó de él, estaba feliz aunque no tenía motivos para estarlo y de pronto recordó la pregunta de Granger ¿Qué significaba eso de contar estrellas?

* * *

**Hola ^^/ aquí escribiendo historias, mientras puedo liberar un poco el estrés eso y que estoy confinada a una cama durante unos días mas u-u en fin espero sus comentarios, ya saben comentarios buenos o malos todos son bienvenidos **

**PD 1: Para los que leen IDO, IDO en estos días subiré el siguiente capitulo, aun estoy escribiendo algunas cosas de ese fic, también El Amante Secreto ese lo actualizare la próxima semana **

**Aprieten el botón que dice Review salva gatitos en algún país lejano xD ASI QUE SALVEN GATITOS**


	2. Falsas Mentiras

**Counting Stars**

**capitulo 2**

**Falsas Mentiras**

* * *

"El tren de la felicidad siempre está esperándote en la estación, solamente debes aprender a llegar a él y una vez que subas ¡Agárrate bien! Porque el camino no siempre es recto".

Draco maldecía bajo ¿Por qué tenía que estar soportando ver a Weasley y sus intentos de que Granger lo perdonara?, había seguido a la chica a la biblioteca siempre lo hacía cuando nadie se daba cuenta; se sentaba en un rincón y la observaba leer, se sentía un acosador pero no le importaba no comprendía porque tenía que verla, ver sus ojos cuando estaba concentrada en los libros. Le fascinaba la actitud que tomaba ante todos. Vio que se levantaba seguida de la comadreja, los siguió a una distancia, luego fue a su lugar en el gran comedor, otra tortura más, verla frente a el.

Draco apretó los puños fuertemente contra la copa que sostenía, el sonido del cristal se escuchó por la fuerza que ejercía sobre su anillo

— ¡Draco! —dijo Pansy al verlo serio — ¿estás bien?

—Si —contesto con la mirada cargada de odio. De pronto reparo en lo que sucedía en la mesa de los leones

— ¡Vamos Hermione! No seas dramática

—Déjame en paz Ronald Weasley —dijo fuerte

Draco agacho la mirada para que nadie viera la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, al ver la mirada que lo volvía loco y lo transportaba a sueños eróticos

—Pobre idiota —dijo Pansy riéndose —Ahora se quedara sola, con lo fea que es no creo que nadie quiera hacerle el favor

— ¡Estúpida sabelotodo! —dijo Draco sintiendo que las palabras le quemaban la garganta, luego sonrió

—Pero eso no pasara con nosotros —Pansy beso la mejilla del rubio y el solo sonrió forzadamente. Aunque por dentro sentía un fuego que lo quemaba hasta los huesos, su deseo de tenerla solo aumentaba conforme pasaban los días, cada vez era más insoportable verla en las clases, ver como acomodaba su cabello, lo peor era que ella parecía no notar como la veían varios chicos, apretó los puños, sentía la necesidad de ir tras ella ¿acaso estaría llorando? Se recrimino mentalmente por pensar en esas idioteces. ¿Qué rayos le importaba a, el? A un así se levantó de la mesa

— ¿Adónde vas? —pregunto Pansy

—No te importa —contesto molesto

—Eres idiota Ronald —Ginny veía a su hermano con la cara de quien esta desilusionada

—Cálmate, soy un chico tengo necesidades, y perdona que lo diga ella no parece querer cooperar unos simples besos y ya ¡por favor!

—Ron —la voz de Harry parecía molesta —cállate, en serio cállate estás hablando de Hermione

— ¡Que! ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso?

–Simplemente es de mal gusto que te expreses así, estuvo mal lo que hiciste

— ¿También tu Harry? Como si no quisieras hacerle lo mismo a mi hermana

—Te dije que te callaras —Harry levanto la voz. —no quiero oír nada más del asunto has con tu vida lo que se te dé la gana, solo no jodas la vida de Hermione Por el simple hecho que tu estas frustrado —Harry se levanto

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el peli rojo

—A clases —contesto de mala gana

Varios de los leones se les quedaron viendo, rápidamente voltearon sus caras cuando Ginny los vio, un silencio incomodo se había formado en el comedor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se recargo sobre un pilar, no sabía porque seguía doliéndole lo que Ron hacía, ella lo sabía, él siempre había sido un poco idiota, lo que hizo no le sorprendió simplemente estaba herida, su orgullo estaba herido y que Malfoy estuviera presente, ese dia no ayudo

Era la segunda vez que lloraba en ese día por Ron, no podía evitarlo coloco una mano en su boca no quería que nadie escuchara su llanto _**«no puedo seguir así» **_pensó, pero era tan difícil desprenderse de la rutina que había hecho _**«no puedo seguir así» **_se repitio de nuevo mentalmente

— ¿Granger? —escucho detrás de ella

— ¿Qué quiere Malfoy?

—Granger, realmente lloras por ese imbécil ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas?

¿Olvidarlo? Malfoy lo hacía ver como si fuera fácil, ella simplemente no podía olvidar esa traición, le dolía hasta el alma ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad? pero tenía razón debía parar eso, todo era falso una estúpida mentira

—no es tu problema, de hecho ¿porque estás aquí?

Draco sintió un punzón en el pecho, él no era bueno diciendo palabras bonitas, jamás había tenido la necesidad esas cosas eran para las chicas que rayaban en lo cursi

Hermione comenzó a caminar dejándolo parado ingreso a la clase de Aritmancia, la profesora no tardó en aparecer, el estudio siempre la ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas

Draco contemplo a Hermione desde su asiento, odiaba que lo ignorara, además estaba sufriendo por otro que no era el, ella solo debía llorar por él, por lo que él pudiera hacerle, sentía la necesidad de gritarle, volteo su mirada a la derecha y vio a Weasley sonriendo con Lavender, ¡ese maldito imbécil!, luego volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba la castaña y la vio sonriendo con Potter, tiene la necesidad que esa sonrisa fuera para él, y solo para el

—Señor Malfoy, espero que este prestando atención —la profesora le dijo desde su lugar

Draco simplemente se limitó a asentir, de pronto ella volteo a verlo y Draco vio en su mirada curiosidad de pronto le sonrío, pero no era cualquier sonrisa fue una sonrisa diferente, Draco sintió que sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarlo, de pronto se la imagino en sus brazos, tocándola y por muy extraño que parezca de pronto quiso que llorara por él, quiere que sus ojos derramen lagrimas solo por él, poder darle placer, pero también hacerla sufrir y pensar eso lo hizo sentir tan excitado como asqueado, la clase termino y el suspiro aliviado

Hermione camino y rozo su brazo, no veía nada en especial, simplemente se limitó a ir a su próxima clase, se despidió de sus compañeros sin mucho entusiasmo. Su mente estaba trabajando rápido y por más que pusiera cara de aburrimiento, sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar no sabía qué hacer, odiaba sentir una especie de atracción por Draco Malfoy, no debería ser así, son enemigos, el, la odia, y ella igual simplemente es algo extraño

Draco finge que presta atención a lo que Nott le dice, mientras en su mente piensa como hacer realidad sus fantasías, ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? Ella le había sonreído, le molestaba que ella hiciera eso que causara una reacción en su cuerpo. Busco respuestas pero cada una parecía más descabellada que la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día recorre demasiado rápido para los dos, de pronto de nuevo tienen que hacer las rondas.

Draco la veía mientras ella caminaba delante de él, estaba pensando en secuestrarla, así ella no se enteraría, pero eso era muy idiota. Caminando en silencio. De pronto Hermione lo rompio con una pregunta

—Malfoy ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

Draco se detuvo de golpe, ella lo había notado, no había sido lo suficiente discreto

—No te veo, ¡por Merlín! Estas loca

Hermione frunció en seño

— ¿en verdad? ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? No soy tonta, me observas siempre.

Draco apretó los puños y tenso su cuerpo. Acaso ella se burlaba, una simple hija de Muggles se estaba burlando de, el

—Sabes Granger me divertí viendo como llorabas, me gusta verte llorar

—Creí que te creías con el derecho de hacerlo tú, pero no me extraña tú me odias así que estarás feliz con cualquier cosa que me suceda —contesto con toda la calma posible, mientras revisada los pasillos

En entonces lo sintió

—Imperius— dijo Draco, tomándola por sorpresa — ¿Qué ocurre, no puedes moverte? Quieres pasarte de lista conmigo, ¿crees que me gustas?. Escucha solo estaría contigo por diversión, como lo hizo Weasley, no te das cuenta nadie te toma enserio, la mayoría no te soporta, caminas como si fueras la mejor. Siempre mirándome como si fueras mejor que yo, te hare un favor.

De pronto Hermione sintió la respiración del chico demasiado cerca de ella, sintió miedo

Draco sonrió, al fin había logrado ver miedo en sus ojos. Pero realmente no era eso lo que quería de ella, el quería todo, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas absolutamente todo, quería ser el único al que ella viera

—Bésame —ordeno Draco apuntando su varita— No me obligues a lastimarte, aunque no me importaría hacerlo

Hermione acerco su rostro al chico. Sometida por el hechizo, rozo sus labios lentamente con los de él. Draco sintió su sabor era mejor que en sus sueños, ella temblaba, el beso había sido solo un roce. Draco capturo sus labios nuevamente en un beso violento; mordió su labio inferior obligándola a abrir la boca, su lengua saqueo su cavidad probando su sabor, de pronto el beso se transformó en un beso tierno, comenzó a rozar delicadamente sus labios, eso no podía estar bien

Se separó rápido de ella, ese tipo de besos no eran los que quería, pero no había sido ella, había sido el

—Escucha no dirás a nadie esto —la sujeto por la túnica de forma amenazante. Luego la libero del hechizo

Hermione limpio sus labios frente a él, luego camino sin verlo

Hermione suspiro cuando estuvo a una distancia del rubio. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Sabía que lo había provocado. Odiaba sentir atracción por él, pero sobre todo odiaba saber que parte de lo que el había dicho era verdad, jamás creyó que nadie pudiera prestarle atención, por eso cuando Viktor la invito al baile en cuarto año estaba emocionada, pero él se había ido, aun se escribían cartas casi siempre, pero no era lo mismo, entonces sus expectativas habían bajado. Ron era una buena opción era su amigo y parecía necesitarla. Quizá era egoísta, pero lo que realmente le dolía era la verdad, se sentía sola, Harry tenia a Ginny en esa ecuación ella sobraba. Aun no entendía por que había reaccionado así frente a Malfoy una parte de ella quería que él se comportara como el patán que era, así podía volver a la realidad y de una vez dejar de pensar en él. Y lo había logrado, el, había sido el patán que ella quería, pero el beso había sido demasiado lindo nadie la había besado con esa pasión y ternura y eso no estaba bien, debía alejarse del chico.

Draco estaba confundido, eso no era lo que el había planeado, de hecho estaba lejos de todo lo que pensaba. Aun podía sentir los labios de la chica contra los suyos, esa sensación había sido muy interesante, camino rápido tenía que comprobar algo, encontró a Pansy al terminar las rondas entonces, antes que la Gryffindor se alejara beso a Párkinson, fue un beso falto de cariño aun así continuo, Hermione no mostro un poco de interés en el, soltó a la chica, su beso había sido diferente, no había sentido nada.

—Hermione ¿seguirás molesta? —Ron caminaba al lado de Hermione —no fue mi culpa, no sabía que Padma me besaría, debes entender que me tomo por sorpresa

—Sabes Ron, está bien no estoy molesta seguimos siendo amigos pero. Solo seremos amigos

Hermione camino hasta la sala común escuchando las interminables quejas de Ron, su mente estaba en las frías palabras que Draco le había dicho, ella lo sabía no era la más atractiva de todas, pero lo más extraño, es que no sintió celos al verlo besarse con Pansy en su lugar sintió una especie de alivio. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Lucius "_temerle al nombre solo aumenta el temor al hombre"_ ella no tenía miedo a Malfoy, ya no podían lastimarla más de lo que había sufrido, sabía dónde estaban sus padres pero no se había atrevido a verlos, quizá estuvieran molestos con ella por haber usado magia en ellos. Por eso no dejaría que nadie tratara de lastimarla, en cierta forma se sentía vacía por dentro y eso estaba bien, funcionaba para ella los sentimientos traían problemas. Con el tiempo se había vuelto pragmática, todo tenía su lógica y un orden.

Draco camino al lado de Pansy, tenía que sacar a Granger de su mente, el no necesitaba los sentimientos esos no le parecían relevantes, aun así ahí estaban como una maldición, había usado un imperdonable contra ella, aun así ella no se quejó, no grito ni una lagrima se asomó por su rostro ¿acaso el no merecía nada de parte de la chica? Lo consideraba nada, eso estaba bien, el no necesitaba el drama del romance en su vida, después de todo ya habían planeado lo que debía hacer desde que nació, estaba comprometido con Astoria, la chica no era fea. Tenía sentido estar con ella; ambos de sangre pura y familia privilegiada, a pesar de no sentir nada por ella, estaba de acuerdo con todo así debía ser. De pronto sintió que la ropa le asfixiaba odiaba esa sensación de miedo, no debía sentir miedo

Se alejó de la chica, camino rápido al baño, se sentía cobarde y eso no le gustaba. Quería lastimar a Granger y deshacerse de esos estúpidos sentimientos, pero a la vez quería que ella lo viera como veía a los demás. Se quitó la corbata y desabrocho su camisa, no sabía nada lo único que sabía era que le dolía, él estaba dolido por la actitud de ella

—Sabes Malfoy es la segunda vez que te veo llorar —la voz de Myrtle la llorona, lo hizo voltear

—Estúpida, no estoy llorando

—Entonces solo es roció de la mañana eso que sale de tus ojos —dijo jugando su cabello — ¡LARGO DE MI BAÑO! — Grito y luego sonrió

Draco lanzo un gruñido de frustración y camino a la salida no quería lidiar con ese fantasma

— ¿Es por Granger? —pregunto Myrtle antes que Draco pudiera salir. ¿Por qué ese estúpido fantasma lo sabía? Draco se congelo ¿Quién más sabia lo que sentía?

— ¿Por qué seria por Granger?

Myrtle jugo su cabello y luego sonrió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura

—Ella también lo hizo, lloro

Draco la vio sorprendido

—Te maldijo, dijo muchas palabras malas sobre ti, al parecer no le gusta que tú la observes mucho, la hace sentir cosas ¡AHORA LARGATE! —grito poniendo mala cara

Draco camino rápido por el pasillo, cambio de dirección, se dirigió a la torre de premios anuales, no necesitaba soportar a sus compañeros necesitaba la soledad

« ¿Porque tenía que ser ella?» se preguntó recargándose en la pared. No podía haber sentimientos, la chica no lloraba por él, ni siquiera lo consideraba alguien que mereciera nada de parte de ella, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía vacío?

Hermione observo la ventana, comenzó a contar las estrellas, se sorprendió dando un suspiro al recordar el beso que Malfoy la había obligado a darle, realmente era algo que ella había querido.

« ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?» suspiro pensando que eso pasaría pronto, simplemente estaba confundida.

* * *

Holaaaa aquí con otro capitulo de esta historia... espero como siempre sus comentarios y opiniones de la historia

Agradecimientos a **Isis Gremory** de nuevo gracias por soportar mi histeria en el chat y por teléfono

**Arelii Malfoy**..gracias por tu comentario

**Dany RC** ..espero tla historia te vaya gustando

**Raquel** como siempre tus comentarios son fascinantes y me animan

**Cleoru Misume**.. algun gatito se salvo en una parte del mundo, me encanto tu comentario

**l1a9u9r5a**.. espero no decepcionarte

**Tessa**..salvando gatitos xDD de todas formas tu comentario me gusto

y quien me haya faltado mil gracias

ya saben aprieten el botón que dice Review y den su opinión


	3. Amor Prohibido

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R

**Solo para aclarar esta historia trata sobre los sentimientos de Draco y Hermione, esta enfocada en ellos mas que en los demás**

** personajes**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Counting Stars

Capítulo 3

Amor Prohibido

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Creí que no volvería a escribir de nuevo en ti pero aquí estoy de nuevo sintiendo vulnerable, odio sentirme así, odio la forma en la que ella me hace sentir, no se supone que esto fuera así, ¿Qué es todo esto? Últimamente su mirada ha cambiado conmigo, ya no me ve con desprecio pero tampoco me ve de ninguna forma, es como si yo no existiera sigue teniendo ese fuego en ella, pero no es a mí a quien ve a, si, no sé de donde viene todo esto —Draco se detuvo un momento, comenzaba a sentirse estúpido escribiendo —__La única cosa que sé es que en verdad duele_

Cerro el libro de golpe, eso no estaba bien.. Vio la hora no había dormido nada, tenía días que no lo hacía; si dormía soñaba con ella. Se levantó lentamente se cambió la ropa, sabía que su aspecto debía parecer horrendo pero últimamente no le importaba, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era. Vio la puerta de la chica, hacía días que no iba a la torre, sonrió así estaba mejor mientras más lejos estuvieran podría retomar su vida. Acomodo su túnica

Hermione estaba en la sala de la torre, ni se inmuto cuando el rubio baja, noto que decía algo bajo, seguro alguna maldición decidió ignorarlo, continua acomodando sus cosas

—Granger —dijo en tono Burlón — ¿dejaste de llorar por el pobretón?

Ella dejo de acomodar sus cosas. Volteo a verlo y finalmente después de varios días de silencio e indiferencia lo vio

—Parece que te interesa mucho mi vida Malfoy ¿Por qué?

El la vio fijamente, le molesto esa expresión en su rostro y de pronto unos pensamientos rondaron su mente, estaban solos el deseo de cumplir sus fantasías estaba cerca si se atrevía, clavo su mirada en ella

Hermione lo vio fijamente, no podía seguir huyendo de lo que Draco le hacía sentir, enfrentaría de una vez toda esa tontería

_**«Por qué solo pienso en ti, porque me importas, quiero que me veas a mí, incluso si tienes otro amor en tu vida»**_ esos fueron los pensamientos de Draco, ante su pregunta. Y analizando eso ella tenía razón no debía importarle pero lo hacia

—Solo es patético verte a sí, pero toda tu lo eres —Draco sonrió burlonamente

—Aun así no dejas de mirarme, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Solo te veo por lastima, te lo dije la única forma que me acercaría a ti es por eso

—Quedo claro, la última vez —sonrió —Algo curioso de ti Malfoy es que puedes besar a las chicas sin importarte si quieres ¿Por qué gastar un imperdonable conmigo?

Eso ya había llegado lejos, Draco sentía la sangre hervir, no eres la mirada que quería de ella. No, no quería esa mirada vacía

—Simplemente no quería pelear, además no fue gran cosa

—En eso tienes razón

Hermione suspiro, realmente no quería pelear más, suficiente había tenido con la pelea de Harry y Ron en la sala común, estaba cansada de vivir peleando, volvió su mirada de nuevo a sus cosas dándole la espalda al chico, fue cuando sintió la respiración de Draco cerca de ella

—No te atrevas a darme la espalda —dijo en tono amenazante. —¿Acaso eres tonta?, claro siempre lo has sido, aunque te crees perfecta

— ¿Yo perfecta? Malfoy, ¿Por qué estas cerca de mí? Porque no vas con alguna de tus amigas, o tu prometida ¿Cuántos años es menor que tú?

Draco la volteó violentamente obligándola, a verlo. Hermione soltó sus brazos del agarre del chico

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo en ti.

Esta acción hizo que Draco la soltara simplemente para sujetar sus dos brazos

—Te he dicho que no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo

Draco tuvo la necesidad de besar sus labios en ese momento, libero sus manos entonces fue ella quien lo atrajo y con un movimiento lo beso fue un beso profundo, Draco la acerco más a él y ella dejo que lo hiciera, después de un rato se separaron

— ¿Estas satisfecho? —Pregunto clavando su mirada en él. —Espero dejes de molestarme ¿realmente que pretende Malfoy? Quieres jugar conmigo y eso no me gusta

—Quien dijo que me interesa lo que quieras, Granger no has entendido no necesito tu aprobación

—Bien hazlo, ¿estas esperando que diga algo? ¿Qué suplique? —Hermione rio —Pero recuerda esto Malfoy si entras en un juego debes ganarlo, aunque claro debes estar acostumbrado a las derrotas toda tu vida lo ha sido. Ya no estamos en primero no tengo miedo de ti, recuerda quien te salvo la vida en la sala de menesteres.

La chica se alejó de él, camino a la salida, «no te tengo miedo a ti, tengo miedo de mis pensamientos» pensó dando un fuerte suspiro, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y eso no le gustaba, ese beso había sido un error. Enamorarse o sentir atracción por Draco Malfoy era igual a un corazón roto y eso es algo que ella no necesitaba, pero le había gustado demasiado, se había sentido hasta cierto punto emocionada,

Draco lo sabía, ese beso había sido algo tonto, no debía sentir nada, salvo lujuria pero no era así él no podía permitirse sentimientos, aventó las cosas cuando estuvo solo

— En el momento que apareció tu mirada. En ese momento capturaste mi corazón, maldita seas Granger —dijo en voz alta, ella era una maldita adicción.

-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban repletos de alumnos a primera hora de la mañana

—Realmente planeas no hablarme Harry —dijo Ron caminando detrás de su amigo

—Ron —dijo Harry deteniéndose en seco —Solo mantente alejado de mí, no te he golpeado porque Mione me lo pidió ella es demasiado buena. Pero eso no quita que yo siga molesto contigo, así que por favor simplemente mantente alejado —Harry vio a su amigo seriamente

—¡Esto es ridículo! ustedes dos, se están comportando ridículos —grito Ron cuando Harry se alejo

Blaise Zabini observaba la cara de Hermione desde su lugar

—Malfoy, hay algo diferente en la sabelotodo —dijo cuándo Draco se acercó a el —joder que cara ¿estás bien?

Draco parpadeo

—Si —contesto de forma fría

—Bien, tengo una idea, para molestar a Granger

Draco dirigió su mirada a Hermione, parecía entretenida escribiendo

—No me importa —contesto. —Ya no es divertido si le da igual

—Bien —Blaise se levantó dejando al chico solo y de mal humor observando a Granger

Draco fue consiente que lo que le molestaba no era su indiferencia era que ella quisiera quitarle a la chica que a él, le gustaba, esa que veía ahí no era ella ¿acaso Weasley la había lastimado tanto? Esa persona que caminaba, hablaba e imitaba las acciones no era Hermione Granger, lo supo porque un tiempo él, lo hizo pretender vivir sin hacerlo esos tiempos en los que vivía con miedo, miedo de no poder asesinar a Dumbledore, ahora lo veía en ella, una desesperación que la comía. Estaba molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a quitarle a Granger?, si alguien debía dejarla a si era el, solo el pero no ella y mucho menos el imbécil del pobretón.

—Hola Hermione —saludo Ginny sentándose a su lado — ¿Qué haces?

Hermione no aparto su mirada del libro mientras, ignoraba olímpicamente a Ginny

— ¿Sigues molesta por Ron?

Hermione la vio unos segundos, tardo en captar de lo que le hablaba

—No, de hecho hace tiempo que tu hermano dejo de importarme, creo que simplemente me canse, concentrare todo mi esfuerzo en estudiar, todo está bien ahora —sonrió y volvió a leer pero la verdad no lo hacía, simplemente observaba la página sin verdadero interés en lo podría haber en el libro, se levantó y busco otro libro dejando a Ginny en la mesa.

Deposito el libro en el estante

— ¿Qué crees que haces Granger? —La voz de Draco detrás de ella, la sorprendió — ¿A qué juegas? Escúchame bien no pienso dejar que me la quites

— ¿Quitarte a quién? —pregunto sorprendida

La volteo contra el estante de los libros...

— ¿Y que si eres baja y tienes un cabello desordenado? es verdad eres insoportable y tonta, lloras por un idiota y nadie te toma enserio, pero hay algo que no te permito y eso es que trates de quitarme todo eso

—Malfoy es mi vida y estás loco ¿de qué hablas?

—Hay algo que no soporto, entiéndelo Granger y que te quede claro solo yo puedo hacer que llores, solo yo puedo decirte todo estas cosas, ¿sabes porque?

Hermione pudo sentir la respiración del chico cerca de ella, y esto la aterro sus pensamientos amenazaban con salir, si salen volvería a sentir y eso no estaba bien, no podía estar bien

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias? Eso no es novedad —rio de forma sarcástica la chica tratando de que sus sentimientos no la delataran

—Escucha Granger, si quieres sentirte patética está bien, pero hazlo por algo que valga la pena, no por un imbécil

—insinúas que deba hacerlo por otro imbécil, ¿Cómo quién? No dijiste que nadie me toma enserio…decídete Malfoy —Hermione trato de zafarse de las manos del chico.

—Ciertamente soy mejor opción cualquiera estaría feliz por el simple hecho de que yo le dirigiera la palabra

–No soy cualquiera

Draco sonrió, pudo verlo de nuevo había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que adoraba, él era bueno mintiendo a todos menos a el mismo. Sentía algo más por ella, algo más que simple deseo. Había tratado de consolarse con la mentira, que no sentía nada, simplemente porque ella estaba en un lugar que él no podía llegar, su vida era otra, precisamente eso lo atraía de ella. No podía tenerla y dudaba que pudiera olvidarla, y eso lo molestaba ni siquiera había tenido algo con ella, entonces lo supo no había hecho realidad sus fantasías aun teniendo la oportunidad porque de hacerlo sería un pájaro en una jaula. No podría dejarla ir y eso estaba mal él ya tenía planeada su vida y en esa vida no estaba Granger y eso le dolía tanto que la odiaba por haber despertado sentimientos y ahora ella quería quitarle eso. Si no podía odiarla simplemente había sido un imbécil

— ¿No me soltaras? —pregunto la chica de forma cansada

—Realmente debí volverme loco, lo sabias Granger todo o que me mata me atrae —dijo viéndola fijamente —escucha yo no formo parte de tus días mucho menos de tu vida. —se detuvo no le gustaba la forma en que todo estaba desarrollándose

—Bien, al parecer no me soltaras, Malfoy esto no puede seguir así, simplemente déjame en paz

Violentamente reprimió las palabras de la chica, besándola, sospechaba lo que quería decirle. Para el no había ningún valor en el tipo de personas que solo podían obtenerse comprándolas. Aunque siempre lo había hecho era su naturaleza, pero ella no era así, realmente la odiaba, odiaba todo en ella. Nada había cambiado en ellos, simplemente los besos lo habían hecho, cada vez eran más tiernos y abrazadores, no podía romper con esos ojos simplemente era un estúpido prisionero, estaba ahogándose en deseo

—Entendiste Granger, solo yo puedo destruirte, no trates de quitarme eso te lo aseguro esto solo es un juego y lo sabes

— ¿Qué se supone que esperas de mí? Que sea tu muñeca, es mi vida y solo para que lo sepas no besas tan bien —Hermione sabía que lo estaba provocando de nuevo, pero no sería ella la que iniciara una batalla, debía ser él, necesitaba que fuera el Malfoy de siempre porque si seguía comportándose así, rompería las barreras que había colocado y no quería eso

—No tenemos que amarnos el uno al otro Granger, no seas tonta. —Draco la soltó —Hagamos esto, muéstrame lo que tienes

Hermione ahogo una risa

—¿No entiendes?... no quiero nada contigo, ve a jugar con tus amiguitas —comenzó a caminar —Te lo dije Malfoy hay cosas que las personas no pueden tener. Y no mentí no besas tan bien, Viktor lo hizo mejor

Draco apretó los puños, de nuevo estaba ese sentimiento de sentirse menospreciado, la volvió a sujetar con fuerza, esta vez no fue amable con ella, la beso con violencia y sin reparo, entonces cuando ella correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, se arrepintió quiso alejarla decirle algo hiriente, pero simplemente solo podía pensar en sus labios presionando los de ella, en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Hermione sintió como algo se rompía en ella, él estaba entrando en sus pensamientos debía alejarse rápido de, el. De pronto el sonido de unos pasos los hizo separarse.

—¡Hey Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella, Draco estaba a unos metros de distancia fingiendo elegir un libro, Ron le lanzo una mirada de odio

Draco sonrió

—Ignórame Weasley —dijo de forma fría

— ¿Qué haces con esa serpiente? —pregunto Ron

—No te importa Ronald ¿querías algo o simplemente me acosas?

—Tengo que hablar contigo –susurro —ven aléjate de Malfoy

—Ron me gustaría perder mi tiempo hablándote pero en este momento estoy hablando con Malfoy

Draco sonrió ofreciendo su brazo a la chica ella sonrió y lo tomo

Ron se quedó parado. Acaso ella acababa de irse del brazo con Malfoy

—De acuerdo Malfoy no tenemos que amarnos, simplemente dejame tranquila

—Granger, lamento decirte que eso no pasara, entiéndelo de una vez

Hermione suspiro fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta que el había pasado los muros que había puesto, pero claro no pensaba que él lo notara, Draco Malfoy tenía que salir de nuevo, de cualquier forma no estaba dispuesta a exponer su corazón a una inminente caída libre y posible daño permanente

* * *

Hola aqui publicando en la madrugada, lo que hace el insomnio bueno aquí otro capitulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y Alertas

**_PD: IDO,IDO como siempre se actualizara Primero, No me lo digas con Magia,sera el segundo, El Amante Secreto y Counting Stars en ese orden, puede ser que actualice mas de Dos Fics en un día solo para que no se desesperen con las demás historias.. ya saben que todos se actualizan en un lapso d dias ^^ bueno es todo de momento, como siempre mi Face es Sakura Gremory por si quieren comunicarse conmigo _**

Bueno aprieten el botón de Review y déjenme su opinión


	4. ningún valor para los dos

**ya saben ningún**** personaje me pertenece, lamento algunas faltas de ortografía quisiera tener tiempo de revisarlo bien pero no tengo demasiado tiempo libre u-u) igual espero disfruten **

**es Rated M**

* * *

**Counting Stars **

**Capítulo 4**

**ningún valor para los dos**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_De nuevo, estoy aquí contándole mis cosas, debería quemarte pero no confió mucho en las personas y tú no puedes hablar eres un estúpido libro. Pero últimamente he recordado lo injusto que es la vida con algunas personas no me quejo, mi vida ha sido satisfactoria, quizá no del todo pero lo ha sido hasta que ella se metió en mis pensamientos._

Draco cerró su libro sentía que cada vez se estaba volviendo más vulnerable a los sentimientos y eso no le agradaba, desabrocho su camisa, lo que sucedía con Granger lo mantenía en constante tención y no estaba seguro porque lo hacía

— ¿Qué escribes? —pregunto la chica viéndolo fijamente

Draco volteo rápidamente, creyó que ella no estaba en la torre desde su beso en la biblioteca no la había vuelto a ver salvo en clases y rara vez en las rondas, siempre cambiaba de lugar con cualquier otro parecía que lo evitaba

—No es algo que te importe —contesto guardando el libro en sus cosas. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—También puedo usar este lugar —contesto con una sonrisa. — ¿Planeabas usarlo para tus citas privadas?

—Es probable que sí, aunque el hecho que estés aquí no cambia nada

—Malfoy ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

— ¿Qué?— pregunto el chico

—Acercarte demasiado —dijo alejándose un poco

— ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

—Creí haberte dicho que no quieras jugar, no saldrá bien para ninguno

—Creí que te había dicho que no tenía que haber amor podemos pasar un buen rato, Granger estas tan obsesionada con ser la chica perfecta que no puedes hacer algo un poco malo

Hermione rio ante el comentario y la insinuación

—De nuevo esa palabra, bien Malfoy ¿quieres jugar? —Dijo acercándose a él viéndolo fijamente —juguemos —lo vio con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Como lo dijiste el hecho que pase algo no significa que haya amor entre nosotros, de hecho no tiene ningún valor para los dos

Hermione se mantuvo inflexiva frente al chico, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada entonces se dio cuenta que quizá había aceptado que se acostaría con el enemigo

Draco se perdió entre sus ojos mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse, entonces sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, a duras penas pudieron contener un suspiro Draco la condujo contra la pared sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse o de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, la recargo en ella olvidándose de los preliminares.

—Malfoy —dijo con la respiración entrecortada —Creo que me estorba tu uniforme

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Las luces de la luna iluminaban la habitación atreves de la ventana. Era más que suficiente para apreciar la mirada de Draco mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus piernas recorriendo la sueva piel, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, pero era muy diferente, una oleada de deseo de intensidad sorprendente recorrió su cuerpo ante la anticipación de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Hermione jugo su cabello mientras el descubría el sabor de su piel él se apartó y la vio a los ojos

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Dijo con una sonrisa el chico. — Creo que me estorba el uniforme

—En ese caso —contesto ella viéndolo fijamente —Sabes que significa —dijo llevando sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón

La cargo hasta la cama besándola en todo el trayecto con devoción como queriendo grabarse su aroma, la luz que se colaba por la ventana era más que suficiente para que apreciase la expresión sonrojada de Hermione bajo sus brazos

Por primera vez desde cuarto año cuando fue al baile con Viktor Krum Hermione Granger se sintió atractivas nuevamente. Solo Draco había conseguido ese sentimiento, en ningún otro chico había sentido esa mirada era una mirada diferente realmente pareciera que la quería. Aunque claro es lo que debía pretender después de todo Draco Malfoy era un Mujeriego. Pero las caricias de Draco la hacían sentir especial

Draco acaricio sus pechos y con sus agiles manos le quito el sujetador mordió sus pezones y se sumergió en un volcán de deseo

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto —murmuro

Y ella creía en sus palabras aunque una parte de ella le decía que debía huir. El chico poso sus labios en su boca pero esta vez fue en un gesto reverencial y amoroso. El mismo sentimiento se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Un fuego intenso quemando toso su ser y por primera vez sintió una urgencia primitiva que el ánimo a encontrar un lugar entre las caderas del chico

Draco sintió la necesidad de hacerla suya, pero era algo diferente a todo lo que había soñado e imaginado. Era algo diferente estaban haciendo el amor

—Malfoy—Imploro, sus manos temblorosas recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio, lo que provoco una sonrisa por parte de, el. Hermione sentía la necesidad de perderse entre ese torso que se le antojaba demasiado perfecto. Hundió su cara contra su piel y aspiro el aroma mentolado de su cuerpo era un olor que le encantaba, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración, Draco tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta el cinturón.

Hermione le quito los pantalones consuma facilidad. La imponente erección de Draco estiraba al máximo el elástico de la ropa interior, de forma curiosa llevo su mano hasta su miembro, Draco dio un suspiro al sentir sus caricias, exploro con su mano gozando de la respuesta del chico

—Hermione —mascullo con voz grave, atormentada y levanto su rostro obligándola a verlo

Ella se entretuvo en su pecho besándolo. Draco tomo su barbilla se inclinó hacia ella besándola

—Déjame hacerte el amor —dijo

Asintió con un suspiro mientras las células de su cuerpo alcanzaban un nivel de excitación máximo. Deslizo sus braguitas a lo largo de sus muslos y en un movimiento suave se colocó sobre ella.

Ella lo observo, fascinada, entre temblores ante la inminencia de su acción, descendió muy despacio y su palpitante miembro se colocó entre sus muslos. Cubrió el espacio entre sus cuerpos hasta que su boca encontró sus labios acaricio con su lengua sus labios separándolos al igual que su sexo se abría paso muy lentamente.

En ese momento fue consciente que era su primera vez, sintió pánico no estaba pensando claramente

Draco sintió la barrera romperse y la cara de dolor en cualquier momento no le hubiera importado en absoluto

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto sorprendiéndose por la importancia que le dio

Ella asintió con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Draco se prometió que le daría su primer y más placentero orgasmo. La idea de ser el primero lo sobre excitaba, había estado con varias chicas pero ninguna tuvo un poco de consideración de su parte, el simplemente se enfocaba en el placer que ellas podían darle, pero en esta ocasión era diferente quería que ella disfrutara más de lo que el quería admitir, con sumo cuidado comenzó a moverse besando delicadamente cada parte de su rostro, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo.

Ella arqueo las caderas en un gesto de evidente deseo. Necesitaba sentirlo su sexo lo llamaba con una urgencia indescriptible, noto como Draco sonreía entro, otro milímetro más imito ese movimiento con su lengua, y retrocedió otra vez. Repitió la operación, dentro y fuera alternativamente, el sonido que hacían sus sexos al tocarse se fue incrementando. Hermione sintió una ola de placer con cada embiste del chico podía sentir como la llenaba por completo. No era capaz de pensar tan solo podía sentir, desvalida se sometió al ancestral ritmo de la carne contra la carne, sus cuerpos se deslizaban en la montaña rusa del deseo, la velocidad y la potencia crecía en cada vuelta. Susurro su nombre y acelero el ritmo de las embestidas. Ella lo abrazo con sus piernas logrando amplificar el placer

Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia él y forzó su acometida hasta las profundidades de su entrada. Ella contuvo la respiración y clavo sus dientes en su hombro mientras se deslizaba en la pendiente de placer que experimentaba, sintió cada embate mientras ambos se deslizaban a la espiral del clímax Draco podía sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían en su miembro cuando llego al orgasmo, la oyó gemir bajo sus brazos como si llorara tenía la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto. En ese momento lo supo, no era como había soñado todo había sido un error no debía involucrarse más de lo que lo había hecho, no había tenido sexo con Granger, el había hecho el amor con una ternura que no conocía capaz de dar, la había abrazado y había acariciado cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción. Estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

—Dime Granger ¿ha sido tu mejor noche? —pregunto saliendo de ella

—No creí que necesitaras ese tipo de halagos

—No los necesito —de pronto se vio sonriendo como idiota, mientras la abrazaba

—Malfoy, esto que ocurrió

—Volverá a ocurrir, tantas veces como quiera te lo había dicho

Ella sonrió

—No me importa pero debes saber que no siento ningún tipo de obligación puesto que esto es un juego uno muy placentero pero terminará

—Granger no seas tonta no hay emociones en nada de esto—dijo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

—Ahora que está claro, será más fácil

Draco resoplo airado por la forma en qué lo había dicho

Él se sorprendió, por la frialdad en la mirada de la chica, esa era su mirada, la mirada que el utilizaba con todos no había un poco de brillo como el que vio cuando la hacía suya

Hermione lo sabía, sentía algo más que simple atracción o deseo por Draco Malfoy pero sabía que no debía pasar de eso un juego un trámite, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse por que la única que perdería seria ella, su corazón ya había soportado mucho dolor. Durante sus primeros años en la escuela había estado estudiando esos ojos grises, la malévola sonrisa que surcaba sus labios la oscuridad que encerraban sus ojos, su forma de andar, de moverse… todo lo que superficialmente caracterizaba a Malfoy. Era más astuto de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Generalmente mantenía la mente fría, por lo cual podía permitirse el lujo de pensar con mucha más claridad que el resto de las personas, ya que el sentimiento de culpa pocas veces se apoderaba de él. Pero rompía sus esquemas aquella actitud inocente que a menudo parecía invadirle. todo eso la confundía y no le gustaba sentirse así, mucho menos con el

—¿En qué piensas Granger?

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida por la forma en que la estaba sujetando

—Tengo que irme—dijo liberándose de los brazos del chico

— ¿Enserio? quería preguntarte algo

—Sí, enserio además Malfoy no pienso contestar nada

Draco ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de observar a Hermione

—Gente de Hogwarts, la inteligente Granger ha dicho que no contestaría nada y acaba de contestar; hay veces en la que no es tan lista

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si realmente no estaba soñando, meditando sobre si aquello realmente había pasado. Con parsimonia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

—Malfoy —dijo antes de salir, tenía las mejillas coloradas había hecho un esfuerzo por mantener la calma pero no podía estar bien lo que estaba sintiendo

Draco vio la habitación, el sol comenzaba a asomarse a un había algunas estrellas, de pronto se sintió sucio odiaba lo que ella estaba haciendo con él, todo eso de los sentimientos no pegaban mucho con él, debía estar feliz había logrado uno de sus cometidos tener a Granger en su cama, pero no era suficiente tenía que Borrar lo que ella estaba haciendo en él, odia ese sentimiento, todo su autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo, maldijo y golpeo unas cosas

Ahora su día a día era como una rueda que no dejaba de girar, y él no podía seguir aquel ritmo desenfrenado. Le superaba. Se sentía perdido y hundido. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, procurando mantener el control. El rostro sonriente de la Gryffindor acudió a su mente como un huracán y se sintió molesto comenzó a vestirse para ir a clases, sin duda le aguardaban unas horas muy largas, hubiera sido mejor no caer en ese estúpido juego.

-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases fueron demasiado lentas para el gusto de Ronald Weasley mientras observaba a Hermione hablar con Harry

Ron apretó los puños fuertemente mientras veía a Hermione ignorarlo de una forma sutil

— ¿Seguirás haciendo eso? Ya pasaron dos semanas ¿Qué hiciste con Malfoy?

—¿Qué ocurrió con Malfoy? —pregunto Harry

—En primera no tengo idea de que hablas —contesto la chica —. Y además no les debe interesar lo que haga con Malfoy

—Estoy preocupado por ti, no me gustaría que él te hiciera algo malo —dijo el peli-rojo

—Créeme Ron, Malfoy no me puede lastimar más de lo que ya lo hiciste tu

—Eso no es justo, solo fue un error ya te pedí perdón

—Lo sé —contesto. —Creí haberte dicho que ya no importaba Ron, no importa —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia —mí tiempo en muy importante como para gastarlo maldiciéndote o enfadándome contigo, simplemente no importa

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto el chico

Hermione suspiro fuerte mientras se levantaba, le dirigió una mirada a Ron

—Qué mi tiempo no es para desperdiciarlo con nadie —dijo antes de marcharse

Hermione sonrió mientras caminaba se había sentido tan bien decir esas palabras, había sido un peso que se había quitado de encima

Harry se quedó callado mientras veía la expresión del su amigo, su cara estaba igual de roja que su cabello

—Es tu culpa —finalmente dijo el azabache

Ron suspiro y se encogió de hombros

—Lo sé, quiero reparar las cosas con ella realmente la amo

Harry enarco una ceja

— ¿Y que planeas? ¿Quieres recuperarla?

—Eso, precisamente eso es lo que hare—contesto Ron sonriendo

Draco estaba en un pasillo cuando la vio acercarse

—Granger

—Malfoy —dijo con una sonrisa al pasar a su lado.

Eso había sido demasiado excitante, coquetear con Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un juego excitante, aunque sabía que era peligroso hacerlo estaba peligrosamente sintiendo algo por el chico rubio desde el beso en la biblioteca no le gustaba lo que él la hacía sentir

Draco sonrió de lado cuando escucho su apellido y vio su sonrisa

— ¿Te llevas mejor con Granger? —pregunto Zabini de forma curiosa

—Simplemente trato salir pronto de este lugar, sabes que me vigila la querida directora

— ¿Qué ocurre con Astoria?

— ¿Qué tiene ella? —pregunto el chico de mala gana

—Me refiero a su compromiso, aun no te has comido a esa chica

Las simples palabras de Zabini lo hicieron sentirse asqueado por las implicaciones e insinuaciones que conllevaban, en algún momento tenía que hacer ese acto. Rápidamente se imaginó a la Gryffindor en sus brazos ¿acaso eso es lo que haría el resto de su vida? Simplemente poder fantasear con tenerla imaginarse que cualquier chica con la que estuviera era ella

—¿Porque simplemente no rompes ese estúpido compromiso? —pregunto Zabini. —No tienes que hacerlo

Draco le dirigió una mirada acida haciendo que el chico se encogiera de hombros

—Está bien olvida mi comentario, te diré algo interesante ¿adivina quién está enamorado de Granger?

Draco clavo su mirada en el

— ¿Quién? —pregunto demasiado rápido

—Nott —contesto —El otro día lo vi mirándola y no lo negó, al parecer le gusta desde cuarto año y sin el problema de ser un Slytherin planea acercarse, también esta este chico que se graduó Cormac McLaggen aún está interesado en ella , curioso como parece que después de la caída del señor tenebroso todos de pronto tienen valor

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —pregunto Draco fingiendo que no le importaba

Zabini sonrió

—La gente habla, yo escucho pero enserio deberías cancelar tu estúpido compromiso con Astoria y buscar una chica que realmente quieras o alguien puede ganártela –dijo alejándose de el —solo piénsalo —grito desde el otro lado del pasillo

Draco camino hasta el lago la forma en que Zabini le había hablado le daba a entender que sabía algo, aunque si el fantasma llorón lo sabía quizá había más personas que sabían lo que sentía por la Gryffindor. se detuvo frente al lago pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado los últimos días

* * *

Hola lamento la demora, pero este capitulo lo escribí como 3 veces y lo borre simplemente no terminaba de gustarme hasta que finalmente me convenció parte de este capitulo fue gracias a Klaes y las canciones que pego en mi muro sin esas canciones hubiera estado sufriendo sin musica que me inspirara

gracias a todos por sus comentarios ya saben que es lo único que recibo y me hace feliz leerlos

ya que llegaron hasta aquí aprieten en botón que dice Review y mandenme su opinion


	5. El contrato

**hola como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la historia **

**lamento la demora. **

* * *

Counting Stars

Capítulo 5

**El contrato**

.

Draco vio el lago, no fue su intención oír lo que la comadreja Weasley quisiera decir, de hecho fue un accidente

—Vamos Hermione, sabes que fue un error, además debemos estar juntos

— ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Por qué debemos estar juntos? —pregunto Hermione viéndolo fijamente

—Es lo que se espera, además estamos predeterminados tú y yo. —Ron sujeto su mano —solo fue un error, sé que tu aun me quieres como lo hago yo, además nadie te amara como yo, lo sabes soy el único para ti

Draco pudo notar duda en la mirada de la leona, ¿acaso realmente estaba considerando volver con ese imbécil?

Apretó los puños fuertemente, no podía seguir ahí escuchando lo que ese imbécil le decía ¿Por qué ella no lo apartaba? Ella se merecía algo mejor « ¿Cómo quién?» Se preguntó de pronto «alguien como yo» se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta, eso no podía estar bien sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado a ellos dos

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —Ron lo vio como quien quiere matar a alguien

—Granger, necesito hablarte —dijo Draco sin prestar atención al pelirojo. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera. Hermione solo dio un bufido exasperado pero agradeció que alguien llegara y la salvara de la incesante Plática de Ron

Draco se detuvo en un pasillo vacío

—Escucha Granger, no sé qué pretendes ¿planeas volver con ese imbécil? —pregunto casi en un grito

Hermione frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, ¿qué le importaba a Malfoy lo que hiciera?

—Ese es mi problema—contesto la castaña

—Tienes razón, después de todo se merecen ambos, aprovecha, solo alguien como él te querría de verdad, eres insufrible.

—Lo tengo claro. —Le dijo Hermione conteniendo las ganas de llorar —Me lo has dicho demasiado. ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

—No, escucha Granger...—se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. -—solo me das pena y quería hacerte un favor

Draco Tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Quizá se había precipitado al decírselo. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? Ni siquiera estaba seguro. ¿Qué pensaría Granger de él? Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios. A lo hecho, pecho. No iba a dar marcha atrás. Ni loco.

—Era todo —dijo dando media vuelta

—Me pareció que toda la conversación fue provocativa —dijo. Su voz era apenas poco más que un susurro—. Nunca antes había hablado con un hombre de esta manera. Fue instructivo. —dijo Hermione logrando que Draco volteara a verla

— ¿En serio? —Confusión. Draco no entendía lo que ella quería decirle ¿acaso no estaba molesta? .Le pareció reconocer esa mirada en el mismo, la intensidad con la que ella lo veía. Ella tenía una mirada tímida e infantil en su cara. Draco la observó mientras rebotaba en su lugar y volvía a verlo, en un movimiento que era a la vez de anciana, de enferma y de niña. Él se daba cuenta de que se había enterado de algo y se esforzaba por precisarlo interiormente. Entonces Draco sonrió,

—Granger, creo que puedo ofrecerte algo interesante, te lo diré esta noche en la torre

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida y asintió no estaba segura porque lo había hecho. Camino alejándose de Draco Malfoy, debía alejarse había aguantado estoicamente estar frente sobre él, pero lo sabía su corazón se había acelerado y las cosas que él, le había dicho le habían dolido, pero no había lágrimas. Ya, no. Había pasado tiempo desde que lo había hecho, llorar simplemente no se le apetecía mucho, pensó en las palabras de Ron

No era muy linda. Por primera vez se encontró en una situación difícil de comprender, jamás se creyó linda, a excepción de sus pequeñas citas no había experimentado nada parecido al amor. Tampoco supo de nadie que la viera demasiado atractiva como las demás chicas, puesto que procuraba estar alejada de ese tipo de situaciones. Como podría saber que precisamente era lo contrario que esa forma de ser, reservada, diferente y hasta cierto punto rebelde fuera la causa por la que muy pocos chicos se acercaban a ella. Que preferían objetivos más fáciles que ella.

Lo único cercano a un romance era Ron, desde quinto año había comenzado a sentir cosas por su amigo, pero quizá solo era la sensación de pérdida, al verlo con Lavender, en ese momento quizá sintió que perdía algo importante aunque ese sentimiento parecía egoísta. Hermione no lo sabía, sabía que Ron era un poco despistado pero sentía algo por el quizá un cariño de hermanos, un cariño diferente al que sentía por Harry y sin duda muy diferente al que sentía por Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry veía las cosas a su alrededor, no estaba seguro que buscaba, hacia días que las cosas le parecían diferentes

«Estoy muerto» —pensó cuando cruzo la puerta de la sala común. Aunque realmente no lo estaba así se sentía. Podía verlo en los ojos de los alumnos —que rápidamente evitaban la mirada—, en los hombros ligeramente encorvados, en el aspecto nervioso y apresurado de todos, mientras atravesaba velozmente la

Habitación. Las únicas preguntas verdaderas que de inmediato le venían a la mente eran: _¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sintiéndose así? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?_ Con parsimonia camino hasta su cuarto

—Harry —La voz de Ginny lo detuvo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —sonrió forzadamente, después de todo Ginny no tenía culpa por que él se sintiera de esa forma

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Ginny acercándose a él. —Hace días te noto preocupado

Harry negó restándole importancia a las cosas

— ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Esta pregunta causo que la peliroja se molestara

— ¿Estas preocupada por ella?

—Es mi amiga, claro que me preocupo —Harry vio a Ginny de forma seria y hasta cierto punto cansado, no sabía que le pasaba salvo sentir que ya nada encajaba, luchar año tras año. Era todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora se respiraba una tranquilidad que lo asfixiaba. Había cumplido su parte en todo, derroto a Voldemort ¿Qué más esperaban de, el?

—Harry, creo necesitas descansar. —Dijo Ginny amablemente —o quizá Hablar con Ron

_¿Por qué, _se preguntó, _iba a querer hablar con Ron? ¿Sobre qué podía hablar con él? Quizá Ginny quería que interviniera por él. Harry estaba cansado de eso, los asuntos de Ron debían ser de él, no podía ir arreglándole la vida siempre que la regaba _

—Sí... —dijo finalmente, viendo a Ginny quizá si le decía eso lo dejara ir a su cuarto

-.-.-.-.

La tarde se iba desvaneciendo a su alrededor y podía sentir una caricia de frío por la espalda. No estaba vestido para una caminata y las sigilosas sombras de Hogwarts llevaban cada una consigo un soplo sobrante del fin de la estación, pronto seria invierno. Lo mismo que con sus zapatos, que se empapaban con rapidez, hizo caso omiso del frío. No había nadie más en el sendero ningún alumno perdido, Sólo Draco, sin compañía, caminando con paso regular. Estaba feliz por esa soledad. Tenía la extraña idea de que si llegaba a encontrarse con otra persona se habría sentido obligado a decirle:

_Creo que estoy enamorado de una impura, soy un traidor de la sangre y todo yo soy más que mentiras, reducidas a la nada_

Estaba enfadado y quería golpear, dar una patada a algo; en cambio sólo caminaba cuesta arriba. Escuchaba su respiración. Era estable. Normal. De ninguna manera alterada. Habría preferido con mucho un sonido tortuoso

_._

Draco se sentó finalmente y comenzó a escribir no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero, las palabras de Zabini resonaban en su cabeza sonrió ante lo que estaba haciendo, realmente se había vuelto loco, con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de algo importante guardo el pergamino entre su túnica.

Draco respiró hondo

_Vete a casa, _ordenó en voz alta. _Lánzate un imperdonable, mientras todas estas cosas que te dieron placer siguen siendo reales, antes que descubras que todo esto es una tontería _

Draco, Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo una persona decidida y recibió bien Esa fuerte insistencia en hacerlo. Intentó buscar argumentos para una Postergación, pero nada le vino a la mente. Quizá era lo mejor ¿qué le diría a Lucius? No quería lidiar con su padre y sus amenazas aunque después de todo lo ocurrido no había mucho respeto que pudiera inspirar el patriarca Malfoy

—_Tal vez— _se dijo— _simplemente quédate aquí mismo._

Era un sitio agradable. Uno de sus favoritos.

_No más demoras, _insistió. Draco se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco el polvo de los pantalones. Podía ver las sombras que se filtraban a través de los arbustos y los árboles mientras el sendero que bajaba del bosque prohibido se iba oscureciendo a cada segundo que pasaba

.

Ingreso al castillo, siempre había sido bueno para saltarse las normas, no le preocupaba que lo descubrieran después de todo ¿Qué podían hacerle? ¿Enviarlo a Azkaban? Fue hasta la torre, esperaba que Hermione estuviera esperándolo, había puesto mucho empeño en el pergamino. Entro y se sorprendió al verla ahí esperándolo con un libro en la mano durmiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había quedado dormida. No sabía por cuánto tiempo _— ¿minutos, horas, días?_—, el sonido de una voz la despertó

—Granger ¿solo eso sabes hacer? —dijo Draco en un tono bajo

Hermione alzo su vista le costó reconocer precisamente qué era.

Entonces lo vio frente a ella

—Toma —dijo Draco entregándole el pergamino. Se sentó frente a ella clavo sus ojos grises en Hermione. —Antes que preguntes que es, te lo diré es un contrato, un contrato de relación simplemente léelo

-.-.-.-.

Solo tengo dieciocho años, se recordó Hermione no era un soldado, ya no, la guerra había terminado. No había viajado a lugares exóticos ni había vivido un romance de ensueño, solo era ella una estudiante con excelentes notas, solo eso existía, tenía miedo que al cerrar los ojos dejara de existir. No era nada salvo lo que veía. Se obligó a ver al chico frente a ella ¿acaso estaba loco? Lo más seguro era que sí. Ella no comprendía como había salido la idea de ese estúpido contrato. Titubeo unos segundos sin atreverse siquiera a verlo.  
—lo leeré—finalmente dijo. Tomando el pergamino

Por supuesto mientras más se veía empujada en esa dirección, la dirección que Draco estaba marcando, una dirección más cruel y podía sentir como ella misma se volvía así, no es que ella fuera cruel simplemente trataba de protegerse. Leyó las primeras líneas del pergamino. Noto la fina letra con la que estaba escrito, detonaba un gran esfuerzo y dedicación. No estaba segura de poder entregar esa misma dedicación que él, a lo que estaba pidiendo "tengo miedo" pensó y supo que algo había hecho click en ese momento, en el momento en que había estado en cama del rubio había dado más de lo que hubiera querido... Entonces podría suponer que una parte de ella quería aceptar esa absurda proposición leyó cada línea

**Para engañar a tu enemigo primero engaña a tus amigos por la presente yo Draco Malfoy propongo una contrato de relación con Hermione Jane Granger.**

•Acepto tener una relación amorosa en secreto

•Acepto que podremos fingir odiarnos en público, pero puede haber demostraciones de cariño en privado

•Acepto, estar juntos durante el tiempo que demoren las clases

•Acepto fingir prestar a tención a otras personas pero respetare nuestra relación

•Acepto engañar a todos para mantener esto en secreto

»En el momento que el contrato se rompa será de mutuo acuerdo«

•Contrato a renovación después del final de clases

Ella se había esforzado en mantener una fina línea entre él y ella. Negaba cualquier posible atracción o sentimiento que pudiera despertar el chico frente a ella. Además ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Parecía un contrato matrimonial

¿Porque entonces él lo hacía? ¿Acaso no eran enemigos? Ella confiaba en eso, para alejarlo pero el parecía dispuesto a algo más que una rivalidad.  
Suspiro profundo mientras sostenía la pluma con tinta. ¿Debía firmar? Vio hacia la ventana esperando una respuesta mágica, pero no había nada salvo los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, nada que pudieran darle una idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Draco la observo. Observo cada una de sus reacciones mientras iba leyendo ¿Qué estaría pensado en ese momento?

Hermione luchó contra sus emociones. _No más lágrimas. No más llanto. No eres un bebé. _No se permitió a sí misma pensar que tal vez sí era un bebé. Mientras trataba de averiguar si todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto por parte del Slytherin, También era lo suficientemente lista como para reconocer que cada vez que había insistido en su interior para controlar sus emociones, algo había ocurrido. Que Afectaba a sus esfuerzos y ese algo se llamaba Draco Malfoy

— ¿Lo firmaras? —Pregunto Draco desde el lugar donde estaba. — ¿Qué esperas? Dime algo Granger ¿Por qué te involucraste conmigo? Espera ¿Por qué me entregaste tu primera vez? Supuse que buscabas algo especial y cursi

Hermione lo escaneo. Draco le parecía detestable pero en cierto punto tenia razón ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Lo siento. Déjame poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Dónde estábamos? —pregunto como si no hubiera oído lo que el rubio le había dicho

— ¿Firmaras? —pregunto Draco, de forma fría

—Sí, por supuesto. Esto es de lo que hablábamos...—dijo Hermione y volvió su vista al pergamino — ¿Por qué me propones esto?

—Tengo una pequeña idea —dijo Draco—. Tal vez la única idea. Granger no lo has notado, es obvio que algo ocurre, tómalo como un juego mas

Era, pensaba, una manera poco usual de proponer algo. Draco lo supo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione supuso que en cualquier momento ella le aventaría el pergamino en la cara y eso estaría bien, así se podría olvidar de toda esa locura

_«Pronto va a gritar» _calculó él. Suspiró, se pasó las manos por su cabello en espera de alguna reacción

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba acurrucado en su cama. Aspiraba profundamente, diferentes olores, como si cada uno expresara algo único

Él recordaba. No había olvidado ni un segundo de aquello, no había olvidado lo ocurrido

— ¿Harry? —Ron le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos —Ginny me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

Esto último resonó como si lo repitiera el eco en un desfiladero. Y se sintió molesto ¿Por qué Ginny lo comprometía de esa manera?

—Sobre Hermione —dijo Harry tratando de que su voz saliera tranquila

—Lo sé, he hablado con ella esta mañana, le he dicho las cosas ¡vamos Harry! Incluso tú sabes que soy el único que puede estar con ella, la amo demasiado

Harry frunció el ceño ante este comentario

— ¿entonces porque lo hiciste?

—No lo sé, es algo difícil de describir. Hermione es el amor de mi vida pero siento que ella me aleja

Harry ya lo había escuchado antes y, como antes, abrió a medias los labios para protestar y luego supo que Ron no iba a prestar atención, nunca lo hacia

—No creo que eso sea verdad, Hermione puede estar con cualquier chico, pero te había elegido a ti

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? —Pregunto Ron a la defensiva

—Lo diré, de una vez no creo que Hermione regrese contigo y no quiero meterme entre ustedes, simplemente no puedo seguir haciéndolo

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Acaso tú y ella?

—Si Ron, es eso. —contesto con Sarcasmo.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Harry, luego simplemente suspiro

—Lo siento —dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo —sé que no es eso, y que no te gusta estar entre nosotros, simplemente que todo cambio

Harry asintió, las cosas estaban cambiando y eso estaba bien, había que seguir adelante la vida continuaba sin preguntar si estabas listo. Se puso de pie con la idea de dirigirse a la puerta. Miró Hacia Ron que seguía sentado

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione no supo qué fue lo que se apoderó de ella precisamente en ese instante. Cuando puso su nombre al lado del de Draco, quizá el hecho de sentir una emoción

_«Uno no puede hacer que la gente se enamore de algo que va a terminar después» _pensó

.

Eso era algo fuera de lo normal. Estaban realmente al borde de algo especial con ese contrato, algo que ella no había imaginado, y no había previsto. Hermione tembló de la emoción. El riesgo, se decía a sí misma, era como el amor. Draco parecía sentir lo mismo. Se agachó repentinamente e hizo pasar sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, sugestivamente

Hermione vacilo y se alejó de el

— ¿A que le tienes Miedo? —Pregunto Draco

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta. Entonces pensó que no era a ella a quien se dirigía. Hermione Jane Granger estaba oculta de emociones esta era alguien distinta. Era un juego después de todo no debía involucrarse

—A nada —contesto y noto que el rostro del chico cambiaba de actitud de nuevo se mostraba frio. La misma pregunta retumbó sobre ella. Se preguntó: _¿Cuál es el problema con mi respuesta? _Una o dos palabras se le atascaron en la garganta

— ¿sientes algo por mí? —Pregunto Hermione

Draco Pudo sentir algo espeso en la lengua, un sabor ácido en los labios. Estaban secos y se los lamió varias veces. No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. La verdad era «Sí» pero ¿ésa era una respuesta buena o mala?

¿Por qué Hermione Granger tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?

—Solo es un juego —finalmente contesto Draco

Hermione asintió y sintió un alivio si él le decía que «si» no estaba segura de poder seguir siendo fuerte. Una parte de su defensa requería que imaginara todo sobre la vida de la que había formado parte. Lo bueno y también lo malo. Pero no en Draco Malfoy él no debía estar en sus pensamientos

Sonrió, sólo un poquito, y se detuvo porque no quería que la sonrisa fuera Captada por Draco.

Estaba hecho había firmado

—y ¿Cuándo comenzamos? —dijo Hermione pero mentalmente ya estaba pensando

_«No es Hermione la que firmo ese papel delante del mundo. Es solo un número más para Malfoy. No sé quién es ella. Es otra persona. Alguien diferente. Yo todavía soy yo. Esta es otra persona, la que habla_ »

* * *

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno a partir de aquí las cosas se vuelven un poco diferentes para los personajes.

realmente perdón por la demora pero me costo trabajo organizar todas las notas donde había escrito la historia, espero no demorar mucho en poder actualizar.

_**No me lo digas con Magia ** _lo actualizare este fin de semana para los que lo leen

bueno aprieten el Botón que dice Review pueden salvar un gatito en alguna parte del mundo xDDD


End file.
